User blog:Galleigo/My tips for WR
IMPORTANT NOTE: IF ANY OF THIS INFORMATION EXISTS ANYWHERE ELSE, IT DOESN'T MATTER. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A COLLECTION. Thank you. Here is a compilation of random advice for WR. How to build a good hangar For a good hangar: you should have a few types of bots: The beacon capper This bot should be a light robot such as the Cossack or the Stalker. He doesn't need to survive long, all this guy needs to do is to grab 2 beacons or so. The knife fighter(s) This bot/bots should be armed with the following weapons: *Pinata *Orkan *Magnum *Taran *Thunder These are "close range" weapons. They have short ranges. Scroll down later for how to use these. The Knife Fighter should be either a medium bot or a heavy bot with an ability that grants it enhanced speed (such as Griffin.). The mid-ranger This bot has the mid-ranged weapons, in the next section. Usually doesn't need to be too fast, but should have decent-ish speed to at least get close enough to fire on bigger maps. How to use each weapon Close-ranged weapons These are: *Orkan *Pinata *Magnum *Taran *Punisher *Thunder For Orkan and Pinata, use at ranges of under 200m. This is to maximise damage. For Magnum and Taran, use at ranges of 300 - 350m. This is to avoid Orkans, Pinatas and Thunders. For Punisher and Thunder, use as close as possible to minimise spread. Medium-ranged weapons These are: *Molot *Trident *Zeus Use at ranges of 600 - 800m for molot and 400 - 600m for others. This allows you to avoid knife-fighters. Long-ranged weapons These are: *Nashorn (or KwK) *Kang-Dae *Gekko *Noricum *Zenit *Trebuchet Use at very far ranges. This helps avoid almost all projectiles. Matchmaking Two major factors affect matchmaking: your robots and your performance in battle. Counters A counter can take advantage of another setup to kill the pilot. Death Button Counter If attacked by a death button, jump backwards. This means use Griffin or Rogatka. Zenit/Noricum Counter Get closer than 500m using a faster robot. Aphid/Spiral/Hydra Counter Dodge behind a tall building/wall. Missiles will have to fly up and be unable to swoop down. Common Knifefighter Counter Use Stalker to evade fire while dishing out damage. Fujin/Carnage/Ancile Counter Use plasma weapons to get past shield. How to get the most earnings out of a battle Capturing beacons This is the most important. Capturing many beacons also helps you win. For the "most capped beacons" award, you get 5 gold. Sheer damage Kills don't matter. Raw damage determines your Medal of Valor award, 1 for 3rd place, 3 for 2nd place and 5 for 1st place. This also increases your silver gain. WSP You can get 85 for 40k silver. Buy only the first (and possibly second) gold WSP purchases. Get a Carnage or Rhino. Don't bother getting Raijin, it's not very good. Magnums and Tarans are the best. Trebuchets and Tridents are lower priority. Shielding Getting past it There are 2 shields: Physical shields and energy shields. For energy shields: Use plasma weapons or a punisher. The shields will break after a while. NEVER, EVER TRY TO BREAK THEM USING A PINATA/ORKAN SETUP. The shield will absorb most of the damage, leaving you helpless. For physical shields such as Gareth's or the Ecu: Use splash damage (btw, trebuchet, taran and magnum are not splash). The shields besides Ecu are quite hard to break. Using it Remember, nothing lasts forever. Ecus are usually shortlived, so don't bother. If you use one, use it on a light hardpoint. For energy shields: Fujin > Ancile > Carnage. Fujin's shield regenerates from zero fully in just 20 seconds. Ancile takes 90 seconds to regen from 10%. Physical shields have to be pointed directly at the agressor. This is what gives Gareth and Galahad an advantage. Gold (Au) For how to get as much gold as possible, see "how to get the most earnings out of a battle". Gold should generally be spent on bots. Orkans would come as second priroity usually as Gareth with plasma is, in my opinion, better than an orkan. How NOT to fight What NOT to do when fighting. *Get too close to a Death Button Pretty self explanatory. Unless you can jump out of harm's way. *Shelter because of a gekko Unless it's purple, pink or red, there's not much need to fear the Gekko. Unless you're on yamantau. *Use punishers further than 300m Spreadfire renders them practically useless. *Use thunders further than 200m See the previous point. *Fire all your weapons over a small cossack Just unload a pinata or something. Ammo is precious. *Attack the enemy spawn alone If you do it with 2 other people, it might work. Unless you're using a bot like Stalker, don't try. At most you can get 1 to 3 kills. *Put on a shield in the centre beacon and expect to survive 6 enemy robots all firing at you! *Try to fire zenits and noricums closer than 500m and further away than 900m ...because you can't hit. Improving other setups Setups such as the Death Button Rhino have many weaknesses, be it helplessness during reload or not being able to "burst" damage. A good guide to follow while fixing other setups is: Keep to the same ranges, use different types of weapons. Take the "hellfire rhino": 2 orkans and 2 magnums. The magnums solve the reload problem as they provide continuous fire while the orkans can quickly do massive damage. Strategies Light robots 1. Hit-and-run ...best used with Stalker. Stealth, fire, cover. 2. Dedicated to Beacon Capping Some bots aren't engineered to fight, like double ecu destriers. Medium robots 1. Assault Run into the enemy base, steal a beacon and wreak havoc 2. Hit-and-run In other words, Pinatas. 3. Medium-ranged Arm yourself with some molots (maybe a punisher or two just in case). On smaller maps, kill the enemies getting out of their spawn. On larger maps, kill the enemies attacking the centre beacon. Heavy robots 1. Spawnkill (knifefighter) Run into the enemy base, steal the beacons and gun down everyone in sight. 2. Medium-ranged Arm yourself with Tridents and Molots. On smaller maps, kill the enemies getting out of their spawn. On larger maps, kill the enemies attacking the centre beacon. 3. Roaming Walk around with a knifefighter bot. If you see someone getting too close to your beacon, kill them asap. Category:Blog posts